


《此情可待2》

by AOgui



Category: AOgui
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOgui/pseuds/AOgui
Kudos: 63





	《此情可待2》

《此情可待2》  
·蛊师羡x皇子叽  
(人设 深情叽x老祖羡)  
·全程H慎入

团子小圭AO  
魏无羡站在白茫茫一片大地上，心里一种不好的预感浮上心头。  
“蛊灵，你在哪？”

“老祖，我在这儿...”  
听到了幽幽喑哑的声音，却没有看到蛊灵身影，魏无羡更慌了。

魏无羡仰望上空大喊道:  
“这次...与他结蛊的人..有何特征?”

语罢，隔了一会儿，蛊灵声音再一次在这茫茫大地上响起:  
“黑衣，面具，蛊术.....这次，中蛊的是老祖你啊....”

——' 什么? ！'   
魏无羡瞬间脱离了梦境，猛地从席间站了起来，背靠在一旁的柱子上，大口大口地喘息着粗气....

蓝忘机睁开眼，看到魏无羡异样，本想起身查看，却被魏无羡给厉声制止了:  
“蓝湛！你别动，就在那呆着，要不然过会儿咱俩都得死。”

语罢，魏无羡靠在柱子上，绝望地闭上了眼睛。

情蛊，之所以称为“情蛊”就在于——双方结情的人见面后的半个时辰内必须要行床笫之欢...否则两方都会死。中蛊人会面后，半刻钟内会开始发情，身心都会像对方靠拢。

这就像一场豪赌，谁都不会提前知道中蛊后会同世间哪个角落里的哪个人结情。  
魏无羡千算万算也没想到，自己能和蓝忘机结蛊。

“蓝湛，我和你说...这个蛊我也中了。所以，倘若一会儿..你感觉到身体有什么 异样，就是要...”  
魏无羡有点说不下去，他愤愤地在心里骂了一句:——'他妈的' 然后又平复了一会儿心情后才继续说:  
“此蛊...我需要在半个时辰内同你承欢，否则咱俩都得死。”

——' 妈的 太羞耻了...'  
魏无羡悲痛地捂住了眼睛。  
蓝忘机静静地看着他，神情有些微妙的变化。

只见魏无羡双手死死地扒着身后的柱子，随着时间的推移他的身体逐渐开始燥热起来，眼神也更加迷离。他看着蓝忘机云淡风轻的面容下也开始暗流涌动，堂堂二皇子居然也有今天，魏无羡真不知道自己是要开心还是要难过。

慢慢地，局面逐渐开始不受魏无羡控制起来。他情迷地看着蓝忘机缓缓朝他走过来，站在他身前，眉头紧锁，低声唤他“魏婴。”  
那声音，和十年前魏无羡听到的一模一样。

——' 魏无羡，你给我冷静！'  
魏无羡现在还算保持着理智，他猩红着双眼看着身前玉树临风的二皇子蓝忘机。虽然他脸色已经开始潮红，但是却好像在拼命地压抑住自己心底的情绪。

直到蓝忘机冰凉的双手覆上了魏无羡滚烫的脸时，魏无羡心底的防线彻底崩塌了....他迷离着眼神望着面前衣冠端正的“含光君”，不自觉的向覆在自己脸上的手掌那边凑了凑。

“魏婴...”  
蓝忘机连忙用双手环住他，温热的气息吐在魏无羡脖颈侧。

魏无羡最受不了蓝忘机唤他乳名，不管是十年前还现在，他一喊，自己就想把所有都给他。

“别...别叫了。”  
魏无羡使出全身力气推搡着蓝忘机，可是受蛊的影响。魏无羡全身软绵绵的，腿也忍不住打颤。这点力度，就跟猫挠一般。

蓝忘机张口含住了身前人的耳唇，然后在他耳边低声唤道:“魏婴，我很想你。”

“嗯~”  
耳垂是魏无羡的敏感部位，被人含住他的呻吟声一下子就溢了出来

随后，温润的唇逐渐从耳边移动到细长的脖颈，魏无羡被蓝忘机抵在柱子上，感受着湿滑的舌头划过自己的细腻的皮肤。心里极想推开，可是手却不自觉地攀上了那人的脖子，轻轻抬起头迎合着蓝忘机的亲吻。

“呼~ ”魏无羡呼吸逐渐重了起来。

蓝忘机听到这软细的呻吟声，将魏无羡整个人托了起来，然后抬起头去看他。

此刻的魏无羡情迷十分，他的两条腿缠上蓝忘机的腰。用一种极其迷离的眼神，对上了蓝忘机深邃的双眸。脸色潮红，目透情丝，好看的一塌糊涂。  
蓝忘机看得心悸几许，将身前迷情的人儿臀又抬起了一些，抬手就要摘下他的面罩。

这动作把魏无羡吓了一跳，他连忙打掉了蓝忘机抬起的一只手，咬着唇死命地摇头。  
蓝忘机眼眸一沉，低声问道:  
“为何?”

“不行...这个不行。”  
语罢，魏无羡主动低下头，主动把唇送到了蓝忘机嘴边，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着身前人的薄唇。  
面具刮在蓝忘机脸上有些疼，他脸色沉了沉，一边回吻着魏无羡，一边将人托着臀往床榻上引。  
————————待续————————

小圭敬奉


End file.
